Good Morning
by Smart Angel
Summary: She loved mornings. She really loved mornings, and the feeling it brought.


She loved that feeling. Waking up early in the morning, with the sunshine invading the room through the closed windows. She reminded herself every morning that they should change the blinds to keep the sun outside all times. But then she would get that feeling, and would forget everything.

Today was no different. Right in the beginning of her rant to herself Anna finally became aware of those two arms around her waist, hugging her tightly. She would feel his breath close to her neck, and could almost hear his heart beating.

She loved that feeling. She loved waking up in the morning to feel Yoh by her side. It reminded her of what she had. It reminded her of all the things she overcame all the years before. It reminded her how much she was loved, and how much she loved.

The thought amused her even now. To think the girl who promised to hate the world was now here, lying in bed with a boy, who she also promised to love for the rest of her life and beyond. She was full of contradictions.

Yet Yoh still loved her. Yoh loved her just the way she was. Anna remembered once asking him why he loved her, and instead of giving her thousands of qualities she didn't have, instead of saying she was perfect, he listed all her faults. At first she was surprised. That was not what she saw in her soap operas. That was far from what she expected. Then she got angry, for his list was getting long. _Way_ too long. And when she hit him, hoping he would stop, he added "violent" to the list.

But after thinking about it, in one morning like this one, she understood that she was one of the luckiest women in the world. Yoh wasn't in love with her qualities, with her looks or her talents. Yoh wasn't in love with only the things he liked, but all of her. He loved _her_, not this fake Anna he put on a pedestal. He loved her all, he accepted her for what she was. He loved everything. And that was way better than the answer she had expected.

Yoh had done so much for her. While growing up she felt like Alice, lost in a twisted and cruel wonderland. She felt like she was lost a in world she didn't belong, all alone. She felt lonely, she felt hated and she felt hurt. All that made her put ice walls around her heart.

And then she met Yoh. Yoh whose kindness was warm enough to melt part of that big wall. He was able to walk pass it, making his way into her heart. That was the moment she fell in love. However, instead of leading her to the outside, beyond the walls she created, he brought her tools. He gave her the tools to break those walls. They were mistaken if they thought Yoh did everything alone. No, Yoh wasn`t that kind of person. He would show you how to do it, and then let you save yourself, following his example. But he would never leave your side, so when you needed a break, he was always there, making sure the walls wouldn`t close again.

He gave Anna all the tolls she needed to break down the walls around her heart: friendship, love, understanding, kindness, warmth… He gave her all, and then, after three years without seeing each other, only talking through letters, she was almost done with the demolition of that wall.

Now Anna had everything. It was such a wonderful feeling. She had friends, she had family, and she had love. She had those precious morning, in which she would turn around to face the face of her beloved. She would see each of his features with great care, trying to memorize everything, pick up any change it may have occurred during the night.

Every morning was a reminder of what she had accomplished. Of the things she had gained. Every morning that she would get that feeling, and know that what happened in the past is there and won`t ever come back. She no longer cried because of what happened. She had no reason to. When she looked back she felt no pain. She only felt relief and happiness. She had truly let go of her past, now living a happy life. A happy life that would never go away.

And all of that came while Anna was there, in his arms, during those beautiful mornings. That was the feeling she loved, the feeling she would only feel in the mornings, when she woke up in his arms.

She loved him. Anna truly did love him. And he loved her. Those mornings reminded her of that.

"Anna…" he said, opening his eyes, not letting her go. He blinked a few times, before opening a smile and sitting on the futon, stretching his arms and back. "Good Morning…!"

Yes… It was a good morning. Just like all the mornings before and all the others that would come.

**Yeah, I know, it`s crappy. I just felt like writing something, anything *besides Silent, I need to mentally prepare myself for that chapter, and the oneshot I`m working on, which is angst*, so I just wrote the crap that came to my head. XD This was it. Horrible, no plot, beginning, middle or end. I don`t even know if it makes sense. But I wrote it so it`s going on . Please review!**


End file.
